The shirt, the lie and the perfect guy!
by babixxxcharley
Summary: anger,mystery,romance,heartbreak,secrets and betrail. hermione will find out just what its like to fall under the spell of draco malfoy, but why is he messing with her more than usuall? sucky summary, give it a go!
1. preview

**The shirt, the lie and the perfect guy!**

**Preview**

**Hermione's p.o.v**

All of my 6 years at Hogwarts some how managed to have a war, a battle or some kind of fight in it; and usually it was all because of lord voldermort. Yet at the end of every year things were always put back in order.

But I can not say the same for my 7th year at Hogwarts. The year when every think in my life was somehow flipped in to reverse. Although that year, it was not lord voldermort that was the cause.

It was the blond haired, silver eyed slytherin.

It was the one and only Draco malfoy!


	2. chapter1:The Rhyme

**The shirt, the lie and the perfect guy!**

**Chapter one – The Rhyme**

**Hermione's p.o.v**

My 7th year and the hall still looked the same, millions of candles floating above and an amazing feast on the tables. The train ride here was pretty boring; we just caught up on things that happened to each other over the holiday, like nevels broken toe and lunas missing shoes.

Me, Harry and Ron sat though the sorting of all the first years and watched as they were placed into groups, although all though it I was mostly looking for the shiny badge of the head boy.

"This food is bloody amazing; it can't get any better than this!" Ron spoke while trying to shove some more chicken into his mouth. Ron was always a lover of food, but that was one of the many things that we loved him for.

My clearness took over at that point.

"Can not, Ron. Cant isn't a word." He looked up with a huge smile on his face as well as mint sauce on his chin.

"Isn't is also not a word, so ha!" he shouted childishly sticking his tongue out.

"Hey, Hermione when do we get to see your new common room?" Harry asked obviously saving Ron from a life long battle of 'who says the wrong words'.

Oh yea, I forgot to mention. After all my hard work I am finally head girl! Of course I will have to work harder than usual to keep up with my school work and the first years, but I can multi task.

"Sure, but today I want to get settled in." I answered.

"Who's head boy?" Ron asked us both.

"Don't know, I haven't seen any one with the badge." I looked round again just to make sure.

Nope.

There are only a few people who have great grades that would be chosen. Slytherin is not an option none of them ever listen; in hufflepuff there are properly 3 or 4 people…

"Hermione, McGonagall wants you." I turned around to see what Harry was on about and there was Miss McGonagall by the door signaling for me to come to her.

"Good look, I hope you have a nice room mate." Ron said as I got up and walked away.

As I was walking up to her I couldn't help but notice how… sad she looked, she looked like her cat had just died. When she saw my puzzled expression her face changed to pleasant.

"Good evening miss granger." She said politely, as I followed her to were my common room would be. It was great to be back in the school again and especially great to be back with Harry and Ron. I had missed them so much over the school holiday, we did write to each other but it wasn't the same.

"Miss Granger the password to your dorm is mango flame, it's a very special dorm Dumbledore him self made it for one of these occasions."

"What special occasion?" I asked as we continued walking to a more empty part of the castle.

"When a Gryffindor and a slytherin are the head's together, it's never happened before so you and Mr. Malfoy should feel honored." McGonagall said simply.

I stopped walking as soon as I heard that name.

Malfoy!!!

I had put up with his crap for 6 year and now when I finally thought I was free I have to live with him?!?!?!?

McGonagall turned round with a sympathetic look covering her features.

"Malfoy?" I wined.

"Yes, now follow me." I continued to follow her while my mind raced.

I was shocked that I would have to live with him but I was more shocked at the fact that he got the part of head boy, I would never had thought his grades would be high enough.

Miss McGonagall stopped and turned to me causing me to nearly walk into her.

"I have some paper work to do the portrait door is just up there." She said pointing the way out. "I don't want any fights happen between you and Mr. Malfoy, do I make my self clear?"

"Yes miss." with an unbelieving look she stalked of in the opposite direction.

I carried on the way she had told me to go when I came to a huge picture of a phoenix.

The colors were bright orange and yellow and with its golden eyes it gave a slight bow and I gave one back.

Above the picture was a gold plank with Dumbledore's writing on it.

_A snake's tooth in the lions den_

_1, 2, 3 and then_

_A lion's tail in the snake's pit _

_1, 2, 3, your bit_

Weird.

"Mango flame." I said to the phoenix and the door swung open.

I walked in to the room to find it empty…


End file.
